


Anything For You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Established rlship short dribbles [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: "Jesus, are you my boyfriend or my child?"





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuckinggallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckinggallavich/gifts).



> @May this isn't the fic I promised u but I thought u deserved a sweet one shot anyway. It's not everyday someone calls me their favorite writer.  
> (^○^)

Ian is having a nice beautiful, peaceful sleep when the love of his life wakes him up not so gently. He groans but Mickey keeps shaking him awake.

"Wake upppp. Ian!"

Ian reluctantly stops facing the wall and turns to sleepily look at his boyfriend. "What?" He asks around a yawn.

"Wake up, I'm hungry." Mickey who's kneeling beside the bed practically pouts.

"So? Then go cook something."

"But you do it so much better than me." Mickey replies.

Ian just closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. Mickey frowns at him and then puts his forefinger in his mouth. He then puts the now wet finger inside Ian's ear.

"Ugh!" Ian sits up immediately trying to wipe spit off his ear. "What is wrong with you?" He glares at a laughing Mickey. The redhead slides off the bed and pulls on a pair of sweats and a loose T-shirt. He then pulls Mickey in for a soft kiss. "I hate you so much sometimes."

"I love you too." Mickey replies with a gentle squeeze to Ian's ass.

Ian sighs happily and guides them both to the kitchen. He finds the pan that's inside the sink is black both in and out. There's also some residue of smoke in the air. He opens the windows even wider and shakes his head. Good thing they have more than one pan.

"I blame Mandy for the fact that you can't cook."

"Mmm." Mickey hums around his sip of beer as he goes through the newspaper. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes but Ian grabs the lighter from him.

"Beer is one thing, but it's too early for this shit."

He throws the lighter on the counter and starts making his boyfriend breakfast.

 

                                      **°•°•°•°**

 

Once the food is ready they sit down across each other, legs entwined under the table. Mickey instead of eating however, is busy laughing as he texts back and forth with Iggy. Ian rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything as he digs into his own breakfast.

Finally, ten minutes larer, Mickey puts his phone away and takes a bite of his eggs. He predictably scrunches up his face into a grimace before looking at Ian. "My eggs are cold."

"Jesus," Ian pushes back his chair and gets up. "Are you my boyfriend or my child?" He takes Mickey's plate and goes to warm it for him.

"Thanks babe." Mickey says with a grin after swallowing, once Ian has placed the plate back on the table. "You're the best."

Ian clicks his tongue in amusement. "You wouldn't survive a day without me, you know that, right?"

"I know." Mickey sips on his coffee, pleased that his boyfriend is so caring. "But you're not going anywhere." He chews on a piece of delicious scruncy bacon. "'Cause you love me."

Ian just rolls his eyes. He's right. 

While they're rubbing their legs against each other, Ian notices how cold Mickey's are. He stands up and goes to their bedroom. Pulling open their underwear drawer, he searches for the thickest pair of socks. Ian walks back to the kitchen table and squats before Mickey so he can put the socks on his cold feet. 

"What are you doing? I'm fine." Mickey protests but Ian holds tightly to his leg so he doesn't pull it away. 

"Your feet are fucking cold and I don't want you rubbing cold limbs against me when i get comfy on that couch." He stands up and goes back to his chair. "Hope that coffee is still hot." 

"It is." Mickey replies. "I love you."

"Love you too baby." 

 

                                      **°•°•°•°**

 

Later that night, Mickey is sound asleep but he wakes up when he doesn't feel strong arms wrapped around him. He turns around and isn't very happy when he touches Ian's side of the bed to find it empty. 

He grumbles as he wraps the top cover around his shoulders to go looking for his boyfriend. He tries the bathroom and even though the light is on, Ian isn't there. Mickey switches off the light then heads to the kitchen. Ian is sited by the kitchen counter drinking water. 

Ian grins when he feels warm hands around his waist, and a head on his back. He should have known not to stay out of bed too long.

"Where'd you go?" Mickey mumbles. "The bed got cold." 

With a pleased happy smile, Ian turns around in his chair and hugs Mickey who happily snuggles in his chest. Ian kisses the top of his head. "I'm sorry babe. Let's get back to bed." 

Ian switches off the light and they walk towards the bedroom with the cover around both of them. Mickey gets in bed and Ian spreads the cover back on the bed. The redhead undresses then joins his boyfriend who's waiting for him. He smiles when Mickey settles in his arms, his breath slowly evening out as he goes back to sleep. 

 _You spoil him too much._ Mandy had said when she last came to visit. And Ian knows it's true. Yes, he does spoil his boyfriend. But, he doesn't mind and he doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving people!  
> Bless u for stopping by!!!!


End file.
